Liaison secrète
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post CoBP … Et si Jack et Elizabeth avaient eu un accord ? Ne tient pas compte de DMC & AWE Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 Baisers : Thème 20 : Retour à la maison


**Disclaimer: **** Les persos sont à Disney …pfff c'est nul**

_**Coucou à tous voici donc une nouvelle histoire Jack/Elizabeth.. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…. Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Liaison secrète**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Elizabeth était rentrée à Port Royal après ses démêlées avec les pirates. Un mois éprouvant pour la jeune fille. En effet, la terreur que son père avait ressenti à l'idée de l'avoir perdue pour de bon l'avait poussé à ne pas quitter sa fille d'une semelle pendant les dernières semaines, le bon Gouverneur craignant sans doute un traumatisme que la jeune fille était loin d'éprouver.

Seule dans sa chambre, Elizabeth s'étira donc avec délices, appréciant à sa juste valeur le moment de solitude qui lui était enfin offert.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Mademoiselle ? » lui demanda poliment Estrella, sa femme de chambre.

Elizabeth maitrisa son agacement et lui répondit par la négative. Gênée, Estrella se dandina légèrement.

« C'est que votre père a bien dit que je devais veiller sur vous.

- Il n'arrivera rien » lui rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton tranchant.

La domestique hésita puis sorti.

Elizabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement et observa son reflet dans le miroir, incertaine. Elle était fiancée à Will. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur…. Pourtant… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux mots que lui avait glissés Jack Sparrow dans un murmure sur l'île de la Muerta.

« _Si un soir vous voulez de la compagnie, ouvrez donc votre fenêtre…. »_

Sur le moment, Elizabeth avait été trop estomaquée pour répondre. Un tel culot dépassait l'entendement ! Avant qu'elle ait repris ses esprits, Will était arrivé et elle n'avait jamais trouvé le moment de dire à Jack Sparrow ce qu'elle pensait de son invitation.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres au souvenir du pirate auquel elle avait souvent pensé durant les dernières semaines et Elizabeth jeta un regard en direction de sa fenêtre.

« Ne sois pas ridicule » s'ordonna t'elle à voix basse.

S'écartant résolument de la fenêtre, Elizabeth se mit au lit et prit un livre. La jeune fille tourna distraitement quelques pages avant de renoncer. Elle ne réussissait pas à lire. Les paroles de Jack ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit.

Avec un soupir, Elizabeth reposa le livre et fixa la fenêtre. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'ouvre. Elle était fiancée. Elle aimait Will. Pourtant…. Le souvenir des yeux sombres de Jack la hantait. Tout comme les moments qu'ils avaient passés sur l'île où Barbossa les avait abandonnés. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre que cette nuit là. Pendant quelques heures, elle avait tout oublié. Son père, sa place dans la société, Norrington, même Will…. Elle avait aimé les discours passionnés de Jack, elle avait aimé la manière dont il la regardait. Pendant une seconde ou deux, elle avait même espéré qu'il l'embrasse tout en se rebellant à cette idée. Elle devait sauver Will…. Elle aimait Will depuis l'enfance…

La pensée de son fiancé fit rougit la jeune fille. Ils étaient engagés depuis un mois à peine et voilà qu'elle pensait à un autre. A un pirate en plus ! Un frisson d'excitation secoua Elizabeth à cette idée et elle se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Jack avait il été sérieux sur la Muerta ? Si elle ouvrait sa fenêtre viendrait il ? Non sûrement qu'il ne viendrait pas… Après tout qu'est ce que Jack pouvait avoir à faire d'elle ?

Elizabeth soupira lourdement et songea à Will. Ils avaient passé quelques heures ensemble cet après midi…. Chuchotant pour éviter d'être entendus par le chaperon qui ne quittait pas Elizabeth, ils avaient parlé d'avenir. Will aurait sa propre forge, Elizabeth, elle, serait responsable de leur maison et de leurs enfants. Une vie calme et paisible. Comme ils en avaient toujours rêvés.

Elizabeth ne s'empêcher de grimacer à cette pensée, un vague pincement au cœur. Une fois qu'elle aurait épousé Will elle dirait adieu à tous ses rêves d'aventure, ses rêves de pirate…Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la fenêtre…. Dans quelques mois elle serait mariée. Alors… De toute manière, il y avait peu de chances que Jack Sparrow soit dans les parages il avait mis les voiles depuis un mois… Et puis elle avait trop chaud. Forte de ces deux arguments, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant l'air frais pénétrer la pièce.

Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme retourna se coucher, riant d'elle-même en sentant son cœur accélérer. Elle avait peur. Peur que Will apprenne…. Apprenne quoi ? Après tout elle n'avait fait qu'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer sa chambre, rien à voir avec…

Un craquement venu du jardin stoppa net ses pensées et Elizabeth se retourna vers la fenêtre. Non, impossible, elle devait rêver, ce ne pouvait pas… Un nouveau craquement, plus proche cette fois, s'éleva et Elizabeth plissa les yeux, aux aguets. Pendant quelques secondes elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence puis le bruit reprit, quoique différent. Cette fois c'était comme si… quelque chose rampait le long du mur. Réellement inquiète cette fois, Elizabeth se leva à la hâte. Elle s'emparait d'un lourd chandelier lorsqu'un chuchotement se fit entendre.

« Je savais que vous pourriez pas résister »

Stupéfaite, Elizabeth fixa Jack alors qu'il se hissait dans la chambre.

« Jack ? demanda t'elle d'une voix rendue aigue par la surprise

- Chut, moins fort trésor, vous ne voulez pas qu'on nous surprenne n'est ce pas ? »

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth reposa son arme improvisée

« Mais enfin que faites vous ici ? » Chuchota t'elle.

Cette fois ce fut au tour du pirate de paraitre surpris

« Vous avez ouvert la fenêtre, j'en ai déduit que vous aviez besoin de compagnie mais si je me suis trompé je peux…..

- Non ! S'exclama Elizabeth, troublée. Je veux dire oui , balbutia t'elle. Mais enfin pourquoi êtes vous encore ici ? »

Jack sourit et s'assit familièrement sur le lit

« Mmm bon matelas, souple… et sans grincements » ajouta t'il en rebondissant sur ce dernier.

Elizabeth rougit et le pirate se pencha vers elle, l'air amusé

« N'est ce pas ce que vous vouliez Miss Swann… Recevoir la visite d'un pirate »

La rougeur de la jeune fille augmenta

« Je vous croyais parti

- Oh je l'étais mais on m'a rapporté que le Gouverneur assisterait à un dîner ce soir…. Alors je suis revenu.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Elizabeth sur la défensive

- La curiosité, susurra Jack en la fixant. Et vous, pourquoi avoir ouvert cette fenêtre ?

- J'avais trop chaud. »

Jack sourit et se leva. Elizabeth le regarda tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec lenteur

« Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre mais c'est faux. Vous vouliez voir si je viendrais….

- Peut être un peu », admit Elizabeth de mauvaise grâce.

Ce demi aveu sembla ravir Jack qui se pencha sur elle

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire

« La curiosité… » susurra t'elle.

Un bref éclat brilla dans les prunelles sombres de Jack et il s'approcha d'elle.

« J'étais certain que vous finiriez par succomber…. Je vous ai bien observée tandis que vous hésitiez…

- Vous m'avez quoi ? Mais depuis quand êtes vous là ?

- Trois bonnes heures » répondit Jack en sortant une bouteille de rhum de son veston.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez passé trois heures sous mes fenêtres à attendre que je vous ouvre ?

- Oui. Répondit Jack

- Mais…..

- Oh vous savez la vue n'était si mal, d'ailleurs vous devriez dire à votre femme de chambre de tirer les tentures lorsqu'elle vous aide à vous changer ou plutôt non c'était parfait

- Oh vous ! ragea Elizabeth

- Et j'avais du rhum » s'empressa d'ajouter Jack qui se sentait sur une pente glissante.

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez passé trois heures à boire en attendant que je vous ouvre !

- C'est un peu près ça, sourit Jack

- Et je n'avais pas ouvert ?

- Il me reste du rhum… Et j'étais certain que vous le feriez »

Elizabeth soupira. Décidément, le pirate avait réponse à tout.

Jack la fixa et s'approcha d'elle.

« Un peu de rhum ? la défia t'il. Sans faire semblant cette fois »

Elizabeth sourit d'un air bravache et s'empara de la bouteille. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre.

« Que devenez vous Jack ? lui demanda t'elle

- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire la conversation », répondit le pirate.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de son échine

« Pourquoi êtes vous venu dans ce cas ?

- Vous le savez très bien, murmura Jack. Pour la même raison qui vous a poussée à ouvrir cette fenêtre »

La main du pirate effleura sa joue avant de suivre la ligne de son cou jusqu'à ses épaules et Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres.

« Je suis fiancée….

- Ah Turner s'est finalement décidé », commenta Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

Leurs corps se frôlèrent et Elizabeth sentit la chaleur de celui du pirate à travers la fine chemise de nuit qu'elle portait.

« Je suis fiancée » répéta t'elle sans pour autant s'écarter.

Jack sourit

« Et bientôt vous vous enchainerez en prononçant vos vœux… Ne laissez pas passer votre chance d'être libre…

- En couchant avec vous ? demanda Elizabeth avec rudesse.

- En étant égoïste et en prenant ce que vous voulez » rétorqua Jack.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait mais les mots refusèrent de sortir. Elle avait passé le dernier mois à penser au pirate. A rêver de lui. A imaginer cet instant…. Elle aimait Will mais…..

Les lèvres de Jack prirent les siennes avec douceur et Elizabeth frissonna. Le baiser du pirate était à la fois retenu et passionné, ses lèvres s'écartèrent instinctivement et elle sentit sa langue caresser la sienne. Les jambes flageolantes, Elizabeth referma ses bras autour du cou de Jack. Elle le sentit sourire sur sa bouche et il la souleva de terre pour la porter jusqu'au lit.

Elizabeth retint son souffle tandis qu'il dévoilait ses cuisses.

« Je ne te ferais pas mal… » murmura Jack en caressant doucement ses jambes.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth bondit dans sa poitrine et elle le fixa. Jack sourit et son regard plongea dans le sien alors qu'il faisait passer sa chemise au dessus de sa tête. Elle était nue.

Elizabeth frissonna et plaqua ses bras devant sa poitrine mais la main de Jack caressa doucement son épaule.

« La vue est de plus en plus agréable » commenta t'il en la forçant à écarter les bras avec douceur.

L'instant d'après, les lèvres du pirate remplacèrent ses bras et Elizabeth soupira, surprise par les sensations qu'elle découvrait. La langue de Jack effleura le bout de l'un de ses seins et elle haleta, ses cuisses s'écartant instinctivement. Jack sourit et s'écarta.

« Pas encore » murmura t'il en se débarrassant de sa chemise.

Elizabeth déglutit à la vue de son torse nu et de la bosse qui grossissait dans son pantalon. Jack la poussa doucement en arrière et elle sentit ses lèvres glisser sur son ventre jusqu'à son sexe.

« Jack je ne suis pas sûre » commença t'elle avant de s'interrompre.

La langue du pirate s'insinuait entre ses cuisses, la pénétrant avant de ressortir pour mieux la reprendre. Elizabeth rougit violement et ses doigts agrippèrent les draps alors qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas crier. Au bout d'un moment, Jack se redressa et revint jusqu'à son visage

« Tu es plus que prête… » souffla t'il

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et le corps tendu dans une attente douloureuse, Elizabeth hocha la tête. Un sourire satisfait lui répondit et un léger bruit se fit entendra alors que le pirate se débarrassait de ses bottes. Haletante, Elizabeth vit le pantalon rejoindre les bottes et Jack se plaqua à nouveau contre elle, la respiration sifflante.

« Jack… » s'affola Elizabeth en sentant son sexe chaud frôler le sien.

Le pirate se crispa et parut faire un gros effort pour se retenir.

« Elizabeth mon ange… Ferme les yeux.. » murmura t'il

La jeune femme obéit et sentit son sexe la pénétrer lentement. Elle écarta un peu plus ses cuisses avant d'écarquiller les yeux. La main de Jack se plaqua vivement sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri et Elizabeth gémit.

« Laisse toi aller trésor….. »

Les yeux remplis de terreur devant la souffrance, Elizabeth le fixa. Jack se poussa en elle un peu plus et s'immobilisa

« Tu es parfaite… gémit il. Si belle… »

Ses lèvres remplacèrent sa main et Elizabeth étreignit ses épaules. Les à-coups de Jack s'approfondirent et elle ferma les yeux. La douleur avait laissé place au plaisir.

« Elizabeth » murmura Jack

Cette fois ce fut elle qui attira son visage pour l'embrasser. Finalement, Jack se crispa et elle le sentit se répandre en elle.

« Je dois y aller » murmura Jack

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra et elle le fixa

« Quoi ?

- Ouvre ta fenêtre demain soir…. » murmura le pirate avant de l'embrasser

_**Un mois plus tard **_

Elizabeth regarda avec impatience Estrella rassembler ses effets. Il lui semblait que la femme de chambre était plus longue de jours en jours…. La jeune fille jeta un regard angoissé vers la fenêtre. Jack devait l'attendre….

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le pirate lui rendait visite presque chaque nuit…. D'abord mal à l'aise avec sa duplicité, Elizabeth réussissait maintenant sans peine à concilier les projets qu'elle faisait avec Will le jour et les étreintes nocturnes de Jack.

Depuis le premier soir, ils s'étaient vus chaque nuit ou presque… Bien sûr, elle savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer. Que Jack partirait. Qu'elle se marierait. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Quand elle était dans les bras de Jack, elle se sentait vivante…. Libre… heureuse. Ses jours étaient remplis de rêveries romantiques que ses nuits comblaient. Parfois, elle regrettait que Jack ne lui parle pas d'amour comme Will ou que Will ne lui fasse pas l'amour comme Jack… Mais finalement, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu changer l'un d'entre eux.

Elle jeta un regard impatient vers la fenêtre et Jack se hissa

« Tu pourrais m'aider » râla t'il à mi voix

Elizabeth sourit et ses mains se refermèrent sur les bras du pirate. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et elle s'écarta, la mine gourmande

« Oh… est ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? tenta Jack

- J'ai envie d'être généreuse », plaisanta Elizabeth en s'agenouillant devant le pirate

Le gémissement de Jack la récompensa de ses efforts et le pirate glissa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

L'instant d'après ils étaient sur le lit, leurs corps étroitement soudés. Elizabeth poussa un long soupir de plaisir et Jack l'embrassa langoureusement. Perdue dans leur étreinte, Elizabeth entendit vaguement cogner à sa porte avant de sursauter en entendant son père

« ELIZABETH !

- Bugger ! » s'exclama Jack

- Quoi ? » gémit le Gouverneur l'air écoeuré

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et se couvrit rapidement du drap tandis que Jack se rhabillait

« Gouverneur, il y a une petite erreur, un malentendu, je passais et par inadvertance j'ai glissé et…

- GARDES ! » Hurla le Gouverneur

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement et elle se releva

« Père non !

- Mais enfin cet homme, ce pirate, il t'a … te… bafouilla le Gouverneur

- Je connais le chemin ne vous dérangez pas pour moi… » murmura Jack en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre

Elizabeth lui lança un regard et Jack s'inclina

« Ca devient trop compliqué pour moi trésor

- Gardes ! Attrapez cet homme et pendez le ! » hurla le Gouverneur

Elizabeth frémit et le saisit par le bras

« Père, je vous en prie non…

- Elizabeth… » répondit le gouverneur, choqué.

Jack fixa la jeune femme, le regard rempli de regrets

« Ca n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous….Pas alors que tu veux tellement rester ici » soupira Jack en sautant par la fenêtre

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas tandis que son père la fixait avec désarroi

« Elizabeth est ce que tu l'aimes ?

- D'une certaine façon », murmura t'elle avec regrets

Le Gouverneur soupira lourdement et se tourna vers les gardes

« Fausse alerte » souffla t'il en leur barrant la vue tandis que Jack s'enfuyait sans demander son reste

Restés seuls, le père et la fille se dévisagèrent

« Est-ce ce, ce Jack que tu veux ? »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et retint ses larmes

« J'aime toujours Will…. Mais Jack…

- Epargne moi les détails, la coupa le gouverneur, blême. Elizabeth si c'est avec Will que tu es engagée…. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et son père soupira

« Tu ne dois plus le revoir »

Elizabeth leva vivement la tête et le gouverneur frémit

« Elizabeth… est ce que… enfin tes … choses de femme… »

Elizabeth pâlit…. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait quinze bons jours de retard…..Le Gouverneur déglutit

« Seigneur…. J'aurais du le faire pendre »

Elizabeth se décomposa et il soupira à nouveau

« Elizabeth…. Souhaites tu toujours épouser Will ?

- Bien sûr. répondit la jeune femme en rougissant devant l'air incrédule de son père

- C'est bien ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vas pas… t'enfuir avec ce pirate ? »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux….. Jack lui avait proposé de l'accompagner… Mais elle n'était pas assez naïve pour ignorer que la seule promesse que le pirate pouvait lui offrir était de lui donner sa liberté. Il n'y avait pas de place pour un bébé ou un mariage dans cet avenir. Or, maintenant qu'elle comprenait que son acte avait eu une conséquence, le désir d'aventure d'Elizabeth était largement diminué. La jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur son ventre et regarda son père avec angoisse

« C'est ce que je veux »

Le regard du Gouverneur s'adoucit et il lui sourit tristement

« Tu te marieras dans un mois avec Will, vu que je suppose qu'il est exclu que ce Sparrow revienne

- En effet », répondit Elizabeth par automatisme, incapable de penser.

Le gouverneur soupira et se força à prendre un ton dur

« En attendant je t'interdis de le revoir. Tu as pris ta décision et la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément avec lui »

Décomposée, Elizabeth accepta d'un signe de tête. Son père se dirigea vers la porte et la jeune femme sentit le remords la submerger, l'indécence de sa conduite lui apparaissant cruellement

« Père…. Pardonnez moi de vous avoir déçu »

Le Gouverneur frémit et se retourna vers elle

« Tu ne me décevras jamais Elizabeth…. Je suis tellement fier de toi…. Quelque soient tes actes ou l'homme que tu choisis, tu seras toujours ma fille. »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Elizabeth mordit sa lèvre, bouleversée

Elizabeth garda ses fenêtres fermées pendant les semaines suivantes. Un mois plus tard elle devint Madame Turner. Moins de huit mois après son mariage, elle donna naissance à une petite fille aux yeux et cheveux d'un noir de jais, née avant terme, que Will et elle prénommèrent Willhémina.


End file.
